Dangai
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 断界 | romaji = | po polsku = Świat Odcięty | stolica = | forma rządu = | władca = | administracja = | lider = | wojsko = | waluta = | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 70 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 21 }} jest przestrzenią znajdującą się pomiędzy Soul Society a Światem Żywych. Stanowi swoiste przejście między nimi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strona 9 Przegląd Dangai pierwotnie był zarówno karną kolonią, jak również przejściem do Świata Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408, strona 4 i są pozostałościami po swoim czasie jako karnych kolonii, jednak działają również jako środek obronny przed niechcianymi intruzami. Dangai jest odizolowaną przestrzenią, która otoczona jest przez liczne, położone na sobie warstwy, czasu obecnego, wynikiem tego jest uznanie go za miejsce, w którym gęstość czasu jest bardzo wysoka, w porównaniu do innych zewnętrznych światów. Dla ścisłości, jest ponad 2000 razy gęstsza, co oznacza, że gdy w którymś z zewnętrznych światów mija 1 godzina, w Dangai mija ponad 2000 godzin. Kōtotsu istnieje po to żeby powstrzymać kogokolwiek od ociągania się w Dangai oraz prawdopodobnie wykorzystuje zniekształcenie czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strona 17 Chociaż Dangai może być używany do podróży do i z Soul Society, Shinigami który ma Piekielnego Motyla nie używają Dangai, żeby podróżować między Soul Society a Światem Żywych. Jest używany tylko do tego celu, przez osoby nie posiadające Piekielnego Motyla. W rzeczywistości nawet jeśli te osoby przechodzą przez Senkaimon z Shinigami, zostaną wykreślone z Dangai, ze względu na brak Piekielnego Motyla.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strona 5 Kōryū thumb|right|190px|Metoda Kaikyō Kotei użyta przez Isshina jest nurtem przepływającym przez Dangai w celu powstrzymania wrogów, np. Hollowów, przed jego użyciem. Nurt powstrzymuje dusze przed poruszaniem się i nawet, gdy jedna stopa zostanie złapana, całe ciało jest niemożliwe do poruszenia. Porusza ścianami, łapiąc każdego, kto ich dotknie. Przemierzając Dangai, Uryū Ishida i Ichigo Kurosaki (próbując uratować Uryū używając Zangetsu) zostali prawie złapani przez nurt. Na szczęście została złapana jedynie peleryna Ishidy, więc Chad był w stanie go uwolnić. Podczas swojej ucieczki do Soul Society, Orihime Inoue użyła Santen Kesshun by zablokować Kōtotsu połączonym z Kōryū i uciec, ale Yoruichi Shihōin skrzyczała ją za takie zachowanie, ponieważ gdyby któreś z Shun Shun Rikka zetknęłoby się z nurtem, cała grupa zostałaby zabita. Jeśli Shinigami użyliby swojego Zanpakutō, również zostaliby złapani przez Kōryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strona 10 Kiedy zapadnie decyzja, że jest to konieczne, Kōryū może zostać zatrzymane, używając metody nazwanej . Zazwyczaj Shinigami liczebnie wchodzą do wymiaru i używając specjalnej metody, wlewają swoje Reaitsu do nurtu. Jednakże niektóre pojedyncze jednostki mogą zatrzymać nurt na krótki okres czasu, ale jedynie przez wbicie czterech małych ostrzy w różnych miejscach ścian Dangai. Isshin Kurosaki twierdzi, że ktoś o jego poziomie może zatrzymać nurt nie dłużej niż na 2000 godzin, nawiązując do czasu panującego w Dangai. Obszerne przeszukanie w psychologii Dangai pozwala na zyskanie manipulacji czasu/przestrzeni, jak zrobił to Kagerōza Inaba, żołnierz siódmej rangi 12. Oddziału.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 323 Kōtotsu thumb|right|Kōtotsu zmiata wszelkich intruzów lub zagrożenia , pełni w Dangai rolę swego rodzaju czyściciela. Kōtotsu pojawia się raz w tygodniu, czyszcząc to miejsce – zabije każdego i wszystko, co wejdzie z nim w kontakt. Nieszczęśnik taki zostałby wysłany do odległej przeszłości, a jego ciało nie przetrwa takiego upływu czasu. Wygląda na to, że jest stworzony z tego samego materiału co Świat Przepaści tylko, że sformułowany w kształt pociągu, ze złotym okiem w górnej, środkowej części swego ciała. Jeśli Kōtotsu dotknie Zanpakutō lub inną duchową broń, zarówno użytkownik jak i broń są w potrzasku, ponieważ w ciele Kōtotsu płynie prąd z Kōryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 7-9 Soul Society nie ma możliwości zaplombowania Kōtotsu. Jeśli ktoś zostanie złapany przez Kōtotsu, zostanie on wyrzucony do znacznie innego punktu w czasie niż moment, w którym wkroczył do Świata Przepaści Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408, strona 6 (zwykle jest to przeniesienie o mniej więcej 100lat czego organizm nieszczęśnika nie jest w stanie wytrzymać i umiera). thumb|left|Aizen niszczy Kōtotsu Shinigami z reguły nie są w stanie wyrządzić mu żadnej krzywdy. Wyjątkami są Shūsuke Amagai używający swojego BakkōtōAnime Bleach; Odcinek 168 oraz Sōsuke Aizen scalony z Hōgyoku;Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strona 3 obaj mężczyźni byli w stanie zniszczyć Kōtotsu. Bycie ściganym przez Kōtotsu prowadzi do zakłóceń czasu. Ichigo trenuje przez 10 dni w Świecie Żywych, czeka 7 dni na Senkaimon, plus 5 dodatkowych dni, później 3dniowy trening Bankai. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, jest to w sumie 25 dni, jest to dokładnie (czasowo) jeden dzień przed egzekucją Rukii, gdy trening Ichigo jest zakończony. Jednak, na szczęście, po tym jak są ścigani przez Kōtotsu, Yoruichi i Ryoka wchodzą w poskręcany czasoprzestrzenny tunel, kiedy uciekli z Dangai okazało się, że są o 7dni wcześniej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strona 18 Yoruichi potwierdza to w swoich myślach, podczas pierwszego dnia treningu, więc pozostało im 2 dni na dokończenie treningu a pozostałe 8 mogą wykorzystać na jego udoskonalenie. Jak się później okazało, powodem tego konkretnego zniekształcenia była technologia Urahary. Ponadto gdy Aizen zniszczył Kōtotsu, Gin Ichimaru stwierdził, że doprowadził do przesunięcia się osi czasu, czego wynikiem jest rozbieżność czasu, między ich przybyciem do Soul Society a Karakurą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strona 14 Wplątanie w fabułę thumb|right|Amagai przeciwko Kōtotsu Ichigo Kurosaki i jego przyjaciele przemierzali Dangai, aby dotrzeć do Soul Society, dzięki Senkaimon Urahary. Są oni ścigani przez Kōtotsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 1-7 Po spędzeniu miesiąca na szkoleniu w Soul Society, Orihime używa go, aby powrócić do świata ludzi z eskortującymi ją Shinigami, ale zostaje przechwycona przez Ulquiorrę Cifer. Prąd Dangai w tym czasie został wyłączony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strony 1-9 Pożniej Isshin zdecydował użyć nieobecność Kōtotsu na ich korzyść, używając Dangai do nauczenia Ichigo "Final Getsuga Tenshō".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 17-18 Podczas spisku Kasumiōji, 3. Oddział został tam wysłany, aby zabić grupę Gillian, następnie kapitan 3. Oddziału, Shūsuke Amagai, użył Bakkōtō do ochrony swoich ludzi niszcząc Kōtotsu, tym samym zdobywając zaufanie początkowo wrogo nastawionego 3. Oddziału. Miesiąc po klęsce Aizen'a, porucznicy Nanao Ise i Rangiku Matsumoto przechodzą przez Dangai ze swoimi Piekielnymi Motylami, kiedy nagle ich Piekielne Motyle w niewytłumaczalny sposób zmieniły się w energię. Później Mayuri Kurotsuchi prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie Dangai, wraz ze swoją porucznik Nemu, w którym napotykają na nierówny Kōtotsu powstający ze ścian. Również gdy Rukia i Ichigo przechodzą do Soul Society, są konfrontowani ze zregenerowanym Kōtotsu, który zmusza ich do ucieczki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Na dodatek tego, dokumentacja Dangai zostaje zamanipulowana przez Kagerōzę Inabę, tak aby zrobić, z Przedstawiciela Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosakiego, odpowiedzialnego za zniknięcia Shinigami.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 321 Występy w innych mediach Świat Przepaści Dangai był integralną częścią fabuły w pierwszym pełnometrażowym filmie Bleach'a, Bleach: Memories of Nobody. To przypadkowo przyczyniło się do powstania Doliny Krzyku i odegrało istotną rolę w tworzeniu Blanków. W grze Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Świat Przepaści Dangai pojawił się jako jeden z etapów. Kōtotsu pojawił się także jako rozpraszanie wojowników. Raz na jakiś czas odchodzą od ściany (oznaczone latarki i hałas pochodzące ze ścian) i uderzają w graczy, którzy skaczą lub stoją przed nim, zadając obrażenia, zamiast natychmiast go/ją zabić. Zobacz także * Dolina Krzyku * Jigokuchō Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Dangai de:Dangai fr:Dangai es:Dangai id:Dangai ru:Разделитель миров cs:Dangai Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Świat Bleacha